She Walks In Beauty
by amy1oM
Summary: Legolas says goodbye to an unrequited love...
1. She Walks In Beauty

**She Walks In Beauty**   
**By** Meldewen Ilce 

**Rating:** PG   
**Summary:** Legolas says goodbye to an unrequited love... 

**Disclaimer:** "Lord of the Rings" and its well known characters don't belong to me but rather they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED** -- Please **DO NOT** sue me as I have very little money to give you if you do sue me! 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
She walks in beauty like the night   
Of cloudless climes and starry skies,   
And all that's best of dark and bright   
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;   
Thus mellowed to the tender light   
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Laughter... 

The infectious laughter of Arwen causes all present in the Hall to smile, save one... 

No smile can reach my face as I gaze on the painful sight before me... 

On the day of her wedding to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, first known as Estel son of Lord Elrond of Imladris and then later the Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and now King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor, the fairest daughter of Elven kind to walk Arda since Lúthien Tinúviel danced gaily in the arms of her mortal husband... 

The new Queen's laughter shot through the Hall as they dance and Aragorn murmured something in her ear that I could not make out over the music and I felt the sound of her happiness cut through my heart as though she herself had taken the sharpest blade in the kingdom and plunged it deep into the recesses of my heart... 

The music ends, and royal couple begin to leave the floor, walking in my direction lost in the other's gaze. I will my feet to move but alas even my feet betray me as Arwen's eyes meet mine. 

'A, Legolas, would you care to dance with me?' 

I fight to steady my voice before I ask, 'Would you not prefer another dance with your husband?' 

Arwen laugh, her eyes briefly locking with Aragorn's, 'Indeed I would but my Lord is begging leave so that he may have a chance to rest a moment.' 

Aragorn clasped my shoulder, 'Legolas, if you would dance with my Queen I would be most grateful?' Before I could answer, he continued, 'And, besides, my Lady has more than once expressed her desire to share at least one dance with her oldest friend at her wedding. Will you not consent, mellon-nîn?' 

Taking a deep breath, I bowed and offered my hand to Arwen, 'Who am I to deny the fair Queen of Gondor her heart's desire on today of all days?' 

I felt Aragorn patting my back as he said, 'Hantale, Legolas.' 

I merely nodded in reply as I led Arwen onto the dance floor and I prayed to the Valar that the song the musicians played would be a fast paced one. It was not to be as the musicians began to pluck a slow dance much to my agony, and so I merely closed my eyes as Arwen came surprisingly close to me. Many of the surrounding Gondorians gasped in shock of their Queen's comfortable intimacy with me and I myself found it hard not flee from her touch. 

For several blissful moments, we moved to the music, and I thought I would die and go to Mandos if the music lasted any longer than it did. But abruptly the music ended and Arwen pulled away from me, gazing up into my face, smiling as she did. 

'Hantale, Legolas,' she said softly. 'Mellonmuinnîn.' 

With that Arwen glided away from my grasp, and I watched her return to the side of her husband... 

"Namarie, melthanîn, namarie...' 

**FIN**

+++   
**mellon-nîn** = my friend   
**Hantale** = Thank you   
**mellonmuinnîn** = my old friend   
**namarie** = farewell   
**melthanîn** = my beloved 

+++   
The poem used above is _She Walks In Beauty_ by Lord Byron and again NO copyright infringement is intended by its use here...   
  



	2. She Walks In Beauty CORRECTED version

She Walks In Beauty  
  
By Meldewen Ilce Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Legolas says goodbye to an unrequited love... Disclaimer: "Lord of the Rings" and its well known characters don't belong to me but rather they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED -- Please DO NOT sue me as I have very little money to give you if you do sue me!

* * *

She walks in beauty like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to the tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

* * *

Laughter...

The infectious laughter of Arwen causes all present in the Hall to smile, save one...

No smile can reach my face as I gaze on the painful sight before me...

On the day of her wedding to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, first known as Estel son of Lord Elrond of Imladris and then later the Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and now King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor, the fairest daughter of Elven kind to walk Arda since Lúthien Tinúviel danced gaily in the arms of her mortal husband...

The new Queen's laughter shot through the Hall as they dance and Aragorn murmured something in her ear that I could not make out over the music and I felt the sound of her happiness cut through my heart as though she herself had taken the sharpest blade in the kingdom and plunged it deep into the recesses of my heart...

The music ends, and royal couple begin to leave the floor, walking in my direction lost in the other's gaze. I will my feet to move but alas even my feet betray me as Arwen's eyes meet mine.

'A, Legolas, would you care to dance with me?'

I fight to steady my voice before I ask, 'Would you not prefer another dance with your husband?'

Arwen laugh, her eyes briefly locking with Aragorn's, 'Indeed I would but my Lord is begging leave so that he may have a chance to rest a moment.'

Aragorn clasped my shoulder, 'Legolas, if you would dance with my Queen I would be most grateful?' Before I could answer, he continued, 'And, besides, my Lady has more than once expressed her desire to share at least one dance with her oldest friend at her wedding. Will you not consent, mellon-nîn?'

Taking a deep breath, I bowed and offered my hand to Arwen, 'Who am I to deny the fair Queen of Gondor her heart's desire on today of all days?'

I felt Aragorn patting my back as he said, 'Hantale, Legolas.'

I merely nodded in reply as I led Arwen onto the dance floor and I prayed to the Valar that the song the musicians played would be a fast paced one. It was not to be as the musicians began to pluck a slow dance much to my agony, and so I merely closed my eyes as Arwen came surprisingly close to me. Many of the surrounding Gondorians gasped in shock of their Queen's comfortable intimacy with me and I myself found it hard not flee from her touch.

For several blissful moments, we moved to the music, and I thought I would die and go to Mandos if the music lasted any longer than it did. But abruptly the music ended and Arwen pulled away from me, gazing up into my face, smiling as she did.

'Hantale, Legolas,' she said softly. 'Mellonmuinnîn.'

With that Arwen glided away from my grasp, and I watched her return to the side of her husband...

"Namarie, melthanîn, namarie...'

**FIN**

**mellon-nîn** = my friend   
**Hantale** = Thank you   
**mellonmuinnîn** = my old friend   
**namarie** = farewell   
**melthanîn** = my beloved

The poem used above is _She Walks In Beauty_ by Lord Byron and again NO copyright infringement is intended by its use here...

Also I apologize for the incorrection translation into Elvish for "Thank you" – I looked up on a site and they had "halante" in there instead of the correct "hannon le"…


End file.
